Heretofore cable television has required that various equipment be maintained at the location of the customer so that the cable TV companies can selectively connect various cables or channels to the respective houses in an area. Normally, there will be a single junction box supplying several houses and when pay TV is involved, all of the houses will not be subscribing to the same stations. In order to selectively supply the channels to the particular houses, it is necessary that connecting equipment be maintained near the location of the house. One problem of locating this equipment adjacent the homes of the subscribers is that often the subscribers will tamper with the equipment in an attempt to tie in with cables for which they are not paying.
In the past in order to minimize the problem, the equipment has been placed in steel boxes which are centrally located. These boxes have been secured by lock and key that are normally positioned externally of the box. While this does prevent a certain amount of tampering, often people will destroy the locks with sledge hammers and the like in order to obtain access to the equipment.
Not only does such give the recipients free access to the various TV channels, it also causes substantial damage to the cable TV company's property.
In the past, other industries have had similar problems and have attempted to produce housings with locks wherein a guard extends around the lock for minimizing or preventing tampering therewith. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 592,300, 3,617,610, and 3,752,900.